


A Killer Paradise: Nico's Story

by GaiusTheSweetThief



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Literally what the frick is going on, Mayennalee is a thing, Plegia is wierd, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiusTheSweetThief/pseuds/GaiusTheSweetThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico sings and end's up in the world of Awakening... as a light mage... in Plegia... before the time skip. Well this is brilliant. FE:A fanfiction! P.S. Screw you Gangrel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All I did was sing!

**Author's Note:**

> Self-Insert Fire Emblem style! Basically a fic revolving around Nico until the time skip then things get saucey.

"Nico Mordio, performing Azura's Song."

Stepping forward, Nico imagined the lake ahead of him was the stage he was abandoning. Nico was supposed to perform after his friend Liana, at their school's talent quest, however his anxiety and self-doubt had caused him to ditch the festivity altogether. His overzealous costume replaced by a black tee and grey trousers, dark brown locks of hair freed from the tight elastic binding them together. All Nico could do to redeem himself was pretend to perform before the serene body of water in front of him. Closing his eyes, he started to sing.

_"You are the ocean's grey waves,_

_destined to seek Life beyond the shore, just out of reach_

_Yet, the waters ever change, flowing like time,_

_The path is yours to climb."_

Nico's voice gained confidence and strength as he began to move, his arms raised above his head before gracefully lowering them, dispelling trace amounts of glistening water. Not that he noticed. Raising his hands once more, he began to move towards the lake. More and more amounts of liquid seeping from his fingertips, floating in the atmosphere around him.

 _"In the white light, a hand reaches through_  
A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two,  
Waking dreams fade away,  
Embrace the brand-new day."

Feeling a wave of assurance, Nico started moving his arms in rhythm with his singing, gaining speed and power as he danced and sung with all his being. His skin gaining a slight hue of fluorescent blue, the mysterious water flowing with his movements. Leaping towards the edge of the lake, he emitted a blue flash, and begun the last verse of the song.

 _"Sing with me a song of birthrights and love,_  
The lights scatters to the sky above  
Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone,  
Lost in thoughts all alone."

With his final breath, Nico gasped as the water closed in on him and vanished from the lake. A small ripple distorting the lake, the only evidence Nico had ever been there.

 


	2. Plegian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wakes up, passes out, and wake up again, theeeeeeeeen hello darkness my old friend!

“Uuuh... whe... a... I?” A disgruntled Nico muttered, delirious from dehydration. 'Where am I?' He attempted to sound out multiple times, to no avail. His head spinning, tongue throbbing, vision blurred. The sky clear, excluding the harsh sun, which was near blinding Nico with its' radiance. His eyesight fading in and out, before everything went to black.

“H......wa..........”  
“H.............ake.......”  
“Hey........wake up....”  
“H-Hey! Wake up damnit!” A voice urgently called out, it had a somewhat deep pitch, yet a squeak was audible, overall the voice sounded like it belonged to a child.  
'How long have I been out' Nico thought, groaning all the while. His dizzy spell still in effect, but not quite as strong as before. 'Did someone give me water?'   
“I think he's waking up! Hey!” The same voice shouted, although not as panicked as it was before.   
Nico opened his eyes and an outline of a stereotypical magician with the worlds largest sombrero entered his sight. As Nico blinked and his eyes started to adjust to the harsh lightning, the vampire started to look more and more like a blonde teen – just around his age, maybe a little older – with a familiar outfit consisting of red robes and a very large wizard's hat, like really large. It reminded Nico of the wide brimmed hats teachers would make the students wear in primary schools.  
Preoccupied by his nostalgic daydreaming, Nico was oblivious to the strangely dressed boy's attempts of gaining his attention. “Hey!” The man shouted again, finally capturing Nico's eyes and ears. The man definitely had the strangest outfit Nico had seen, it looked like It came straight out of a Fire Emblem game, hell, the man in front of him may as well have been cosplaying as a mage from Awakening! “My name is Jayson, my friends and I found you. You looked like you could use some help” The newly introduced Jayson stated with a smirk. “You were unconscious and seemed to be in a rough shape... but I'm curious, why were you all alone near the border pass?” Jayson asked his smirk slowly fading.  
At this point Nico was visibly reeling. 'Border pass', 'unconscious, 'rough shape', what the hell was this lunatic talking about!? “C-Calm down, you're okay, you're safe. At the very least, can you tell me your name?” Jayson appealed, taking note of Nico's shock.  
His mind rushed, 'can I trust him?' Nico thought. Through doubt and pessimism, kindness won, in the battle that was taking place in the front of Nico's mind, and the words flowed out “Nico... Nico Mordio is my name. It's nice to meet you Jayson.” Nico answered honestly, relieved that Jayson was there for him.   
Considering he sang a song, passed out, and was talking to a blonde guy with zero fashion sense, all in less than five minutes. A little company with a handsome guy was just what the doctor would order. “Do you mind telling me where we are? I'm a little lost.”  
“I bet you would be...” Jayson replied, his confident smirk resurrecting itself, twisting his head he started to whisper to a few people in front of the duo of males. As Nico looked around, he could see that he was in a prehistoric cart. Maybe he was being pulled around in a chariot? “Around now, I'd say we're just a few more hours to Ylisse, Southtown.” Jayson answered, looking almost bashful.  
Nico could swear he felt reality shatter and crumble around him. Ylisse, Plegia, Southtown, Jayson's attire, whatever the hell kind of vehicle he was sitting in, the strange sensation he felt while singing. The fact he was still in school grounds when he was singing, and how atmosphere around him felt strange. After all, once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no-matter how improbable, must be the truth. It was official.  
Nico Mordio had arrived in the world of Fire Emblem Awakening. And soon after realising this, passed out for the second time.

“H......wa..........”  
“H.............ake.......”  
“Hey........wake up....”  
“Hey! Wake up asshole!” The sharp sound of a slap penetrated the silence of the caravan, Nico's cheek quickly gaining a red handprint, boldly displaying itself on his cheek.  
“Dick!” The sharp sound of a slap rung out again, this time Jayson gaining a red handprint on his cheek. Nico and Jayson stared at eachother in a silent fury before they both broke out in laughter.  
“Welcome back to the land of the living, you alright?” Jayson asked  
“Yeah... sorry about that.”  
“It's okay, I think I thought to mention the complete reason why the rest of my friends allowed you to come with us.” At this Jayson started to look guilty.  
“Oh? What is it? If it's money your after, I'm pretty poor.”  
“Oh it's nothing like that... I just happened to notice you had a tome on you.”  
“A... tome?”  
“Yeah! I haven't seen one like it before, I bet it's so much cooler than my boring wind tome! I tried using it but couldn't get it to work at all.” Jayson ranted, honestly Nico had no idea what he was talking about.  
Nico hesitated to look down, but did so anyway. His clothes were the same. A black shirt and trousers, although he now had a grey tunic over his shirt, and an obnoxiously large blue tunic wrapped around his shoulders. Thankfully no hat, he checked twice. What he did have was a pouch tied to a belt around his waist. Inside of which were some gold coins, and a flask with some kind of solution in it. So he had money and a vulnerary?  
“Here, have this back” Jayson handed Nico a white book with intricate markings on it. When he grasped it the word 'lightning' sounded in his mind. “It's the tome I was talking about, you can use it, right?” The blonde mage looked desperate, why was he so worried? It was at this moment Nico noticed the other people with them. Two burly men sleeping with very sharp axes next to them, two very serious looking guys with even sharper swords, and a  
red haired, shirtless man with a very bad haircut leering at him. Nico could somehow recognise the man leering at him, Garrick, the first boss, if you don't count Validar, in Awakening. If there was any doubt of Nico being in Ylisse, it was burnt, danced upon, and utterly eradicated as he made a name to a face.  
“I'll make this quick and simple, WE, are going to raid a village, Southtown to be exact. Understand newbie?” Garrick spat at Nico. The older males hand twitching towards his throwable axe, before he could even think, a yes sputtered out of Nico's mouth. 'What have I gotten myself into!?' his thoughts were interrupted by the chariot they were all riding stopped moving.  
“Wake up lads and get ready! We're here!” Garrick yelled as he and the two myrmidons followed him, followed by the two barbarians who recently woke, alongside two more barbarians who were probably pulling the chariot, or cart, or pulley thingy.   
“Jayson, you're a bandit?” Nico accused, feeling a sense of betrayal as Jayson stood and turned to walk away. “Why Jayson! You're not the kind of guy to pillage and murder for no reason!”  
“I don't need to explain myself! Come on!” Jayson yelled as he ran off towards Southtown, the peaceful village that would soon become a battlefield.   
“What am I going to do... I could run off, but I owe it to Jayson to help...” Nico pondered. “Okay... I won't kill anyway, I doubt I could anyway, but I'll make sure that Jayson doesn't die. I owe him that much...” And with that thought Nico chased after Jayson, his mind made up.

The town was already ablaze. Several bodies were on the ground, pools of blood forming around them. Nico chose to move them into shelter, careful not to get blood onto himself. After the dead bodies were no longer out in the open, Nico set out to find Jayson, the town was relatively small so it shouldn't have been hard. And it was anything but hard.  
Nico could spot Jayson's ridiculous hat miles away, he was currently using his wind tome to destroy a few food vendors, causing apples and several types of vegetables to fly across the town. If the situation wasn't so grave Nico would be laughing his ass off. And soon after that was when they showed up.  
Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and the Male Avatar, with white hair and a very beautiful coat and face. “Whoa, they look pissed.” Nico muttered, letting a barbarian he recognised, and one of the scary myrmidons in the cart distract them while he ran towards Jayson. 

“What the hell are you doing here!” His blonde friend yelled when Nico arrived into his view “You should have ran away.” He whispered harshly.  
“Aw you do care about me!” Nico teased.  
“Not now! You've got to go!”  
“And leave you alone with the very scary guy on the demon horse? No thanks.”  
“Demon horse?”  
It was then that Nico pointed Jayson's attention towards the Yllisean Shepherds. Chrom and the Avatar running towards them, Frederick close behind with a bloody lance. Lissa was probably healing some near dead people. 'Maybe she's with the villagers I moved?' Nico speculated.  
“Go now! I'll hold them off!” Jayson yelled, a strange familiar energy filling the air; magic.  
“Hell no! If I'm gonna die it's going to be surrounded by cute men!” Nico shouted.  
“What the hell is wrong with you!”  
“Everything!” 'Well here goes nothing' The brunette thought.

“Light!” “Wind!” A burst of light sent a battle-ready Chrom backwards a few inches, thankfully not injuring him. While Jayson's Wind spell seemed to fade away alongside the enemy Avatar's Thunder spell when they collided. A horse's galloping getting louder and louder until Frederick was in front of Chrom. The other myrmidon, and the two remaining barbarians came running from where Garrick was, who was laughing hysterically in front of a burning town hall. The reinforcements begun to surround the four Shepherds, Lissa having apparently arrived with Frederick. The atmosphere filled with a thick tension, no-one moving an inch.  
“Nico... you may want to look away.” Jayson said bitterly, the sensation of magic filling the air again. Nico clutched his tome and braced himself.   
“Pick a God and pray!” Nico could tell what the war cry meant, and judging by where it came from. He could tell who the critical lance was for...  
Nico spurred into action and jumped in front of Jayson, pushing him back, allowing the bloody lance to rip through his body.  
“Nico!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be as critically critical of the story as possible. I love writing advice as long as you're not to much of a peacock about it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
